towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leorio's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=25|esk=258}} |} ???: Hm? You woke up. 　　Leorio looked up and saw a green-haired, curvaceous girl stand in front of him with arms crossed. Leorio: “Wow...what a statuesque beauty…” ???: You’re recovering faster than expected, tough guy. Leorio: Of course, I can even go beast hunt now! Ah, hurts—— ???: You’re not ready yet. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Come! Let me check on your condition. Leorio: I’m Leorio. Thank you for saving me. Crescent: Call me Crescent. I’m not the only one who saved you. Crescent: Actually, the villagers brought you to me. You should thank them for rescuing you instead. 【After Battles】 Crescent: The wounds are almost cured. You can unwrap the bandages now. Leorio: You’re professional! Likewise, becoming a doctor is my goal. Crescent: Really...It’s a tough work though. Leorio: Is that so? But I won’t change my mind no matter how hard it is. 【End】 Crescent: Why are you insisting to be a doctor? Leorio: Because—— 　　At this moment, a young boy, in a panic, rushed into the room. Villager: Doctor, there is an emergency! My mother is infected by some sort of crystal-like disease. Please help her! Crescent: Understood! I’m coming. Leorio: Hey, let me help you! }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=10|esk=259}} |} Crescent: You don’t have to come. I can handle it myself. Leorio: No! The villagers have saved my life. How can I sit down and do nothing? 　　Led by the villager, Leorio and Crescent came to a residence. They saw a weak, old woman lying in bed. Her limbs were covered with emerald, transparent crystals. Leorio: “How could it possibly happen in Humans…” Villager’s Mother: Stay out of my business! I deserved it! Don’t bother saving me! Crescent: I’m not sure what you’ve been through. But if you continue like this, you’ll die. Villager’s Mother: You won’t understand, outsiders! It died because of us. That’s why I’m cursed! Leorio: “Curse? So it’s related to the weird crystals…” 【End】 　　She refused to be helped by Crescent. So, Crescent had no choice but to put her to sleep with the medicine. After ensuring her condition was stable, Leorio left the residence with Crescent. Leorio: What had happened exactly? I can’t believe this bizarre disease will happen in Humans… Crescent: One week ago, I came to this village. Some of the villagers have already suffered from the crystallization. Crescent: It’s something I never heard of. So I decided to stay, hoping to find out the reason and possible treatment. Crescent: I heard from the villagers that they used to live with a monster. The monster was kind to the villagers too. Crescent: However, a landslide happened due to the downpour last year. The monster was buried alive in order to save the villagers… Crescent: The villagers were afraid and they did not come back to save it. Crescent: Next day, some of them got this crystallized disease for no reason. They thought it was the curse of the monster… }} Ally: |hp=809380|def=3690|coin=25|esk=382}} |} Leorio: But it’s strange! The monster sacrificed its life to save the villagers. Why would it hate them and even curse them? Leorio: Tell me! Where did the monster live? And where was it buried? Young Villager: Oh! It used to live in that mountain, and it was buried there too. 　　Leorio immediately left without saying a word. Crescent: Leorio! Where are you going? Leorio: To the mountain! I promise I'll find the truth of this crystallized disease! Crescent: Hold on! I'm coming with you! 【Before Battles】 Crescent: So this is where it lived? Lots of stone statues here… Leorio: These statues resemble the villagers. They must be crafted by the monster. Leorio: Each one has a smiling face. I guessed it loved them and cherished their mutual memories so much. Leorio: So, I won't believe the villagers are cursed by the monster. It doesn’t make any sense! 【After Battles】 Leorio: The monster was buried here. It's piled with collapsed rocks——Hm? The rocks nearby look unstable! What should we do? Crescent: Be careful! Leorio! 【End】 　　A geyser surged from the rock piles suddenly! Crescent pushed Leorio away in time to avoid this accident. 　　However, both of them lost balance and fell into a deep hole… Leorio: Ah...Crescent, are you alright? Crescent: You're heavy… 　　Leorio found that he was on top of Crescent, so he got up and helped her right away. Both of them tried to climb up from the hole, but it was of no avail. As they were vexed at this situation, someone approached… }} Ally: |hp=463120|def=2820|coin=10|esk=665}} |hp=463120|def=2820|coin=10|esk=665}} |hp=2594700|def=5350|coin=10|esk=282}} |} Leorio: Hey? Is someone there? Hey——Please save us! 　　With its back to the light, Leorio and Crescent could not see its face clearly. All they could do was to ask for help. Then, a vine rope descended slowly in front of them; they grabbed it and climbed out of the hole. To their surprise, they were saved by a monster! Crescent was shocked, but remained alert—— Monster: Are you okay? There are lots of hidden holes here. Please be careful. 　　The monster showed a kind smile. Judging from the way it talked, Leorio was sure it was the monster the villagers referred to. Leorio: So you're alive! If so, it is proved that the crystallized disease has nothing done with the curse. I have to tell them the truth! Leorio: Follow us to the village! They thought you're dead! Monster: Hold-hold on! Do you know me? I...I can't remember anything... Crescent: Looks like it lost memories due to the landslide. Leorio: How could this be… 【Before Battles】 Leorio: You made all these statues. Do you still remember? 【Enemy Dialog】 Monster: They look familiar...as if they are something important to me... 【After Battles】 Leorio: You've been living with the villagers. However, you're hit by the rocks when you tried to save them from a landslide. That's why you lost your memories! 【End】 Leorio: Please follow us to the village! Maybe it will help you recover. 　　Feeling puzzled, the monster came to the village with Leorio and Crescent. When the villagers saw it, they were surprised and welcomed its return; the monster also wore a big smile on its face. Later, Crescent had found a new treatment to cure the disease, and they were gradually recovering. 　　At this moment, a blue monster came up to Leorio while yawning. Madhead: Hello, I'm Madhead. I can send you back to your world, but first you need to cure——Oh!! You've done already. 　　Madhead swung its wand; a magic circle appeared on the ground under Leorio's feet! His vision was blinded by a dazzling white light...When he woke up, he was back to the original world. Leorio: Hm...It seems I had a long dream… }} zh:雷歐力的故事